


Boobs

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ell loves Tori, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I need more of these girls okay, I sad so I write happy girls leave me alone, Self-Indulgent, Tori loves Ell, pure fluff, this is just, this is really short shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tori just wants to snuggle her girlfriend.





	Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> oh me oh my

Tori grumbled to herself, standing up and stretching. She was bored, she was cold, she felt off.

 

She wanted snuggles.

 

She wanted to snuggle up with her girlfriend, and use her boobs as fluff pillows.

 

"Ellllll~" Tori whined, running out into the living room.

 

She slid onto the couch, and laid across the green hooded girls lap. Ell snorted, lightly ruffling her girlfriends hair, and smiling softly. She loved when the Norwegian got all affectionate.

 

"Yes, baby??" 

 

"Loooove meeeeeee." Tori cooed, sitting up to press her face into Ell's boobs. The green hooded girl snorted, rolling her eyes and pulling Tori closer.

 

"Do you want me to love you, or do you really just wanna squish your face into my tits??" She asked, her red hooded girlfriend innocently peeking up at her and grinning.

 

"Can't I have both..~?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Ell smiled contently, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as Tori nuzzled her face further into the slightly taller girls chest. The Norwegian happily hummed, wrapping her arms around the green hooded girls waist and snuggling.

 

"I love you so much, you know that?" Tori murmured, leaning up to peck Ell's lips, and give her a look of pure love and adoration.

 

"Mmmm, I do... and I love you too~!" Ell purred, kissing back.

 

The two girls giggled, settling themselves happily into the couch, snuggling close together. 

 

Tori couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> im ready to die


End file.
